


Hot Tub

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Shane, Sara, and Ryan in a hot tub.





	Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Cinco. Thank you, friend!

“You know,” said Shane, “this place has a pool.”

He was standing by the window, looking down into the courtyard of the hotel. Christmas lights were twinkling in the darkness, draped over the various balconies. It looked like the top of a tin of holiday cookies. 

“You really went all out on this trip,” said Ryan from his spot on one of the big beds, his hands behind his head. “A ski lodge with a pool? What next? Indoor plumbing?”

He was staring pointedly at the ceiling while very much _not_ looking at Sara as she changed, digging around her suitcase in just a bra. It was taking all of Shane’s self control not to snicker. 

This whole trip was… impulsive. Shane and Sara had been planning a romantic weekend getaway; a romantic weekend getaway where the two of them would probably fuck like bunnies while talking about “what if Ryan was here?” Sara had decided to cut out the middleman and just invite Ryan along. Shane had nearly had a heart attack when she’d told him what she'd done, but it had been a long time coming. It had been a pain and a half to get their big king size bed changed, but now there were two, smaller beds.

They'd kissed, in various permutations, and there had been some sexting, some late night confessions… and stalling. 

So much stalling.

But now they were all here in one room, and Sara was changing into a nice shirt and Ryan didn't know what to do with his eyes. They flitted from Sara’s back (naked but for her bra) to Shane, who was now leaning against the windowsill, not even trying to hide his amusement.

He was leering at Sara a little bit too, because, well. How could he not?

He spared a little bit of leer for Ryan, who was wearing a button down shirt that was tight across the chest and pants that nicely accented his toned calves and hugged his thighs.

Then Shane caught Ryan’s eye, and it was his turn to blush and look at his own feet.

The whole room was drowning in awkward, and none of the three of them knew how to catch their breath.

“So,” Sara said, “you guys ready?” 

Shane looked up at her and smiled.She was wearing a turtleneck sweater in a light purple that made her cheeks look pinker. Her hair was loose and curly around her face, and Shane could just make out the dangling purple stones in her ears. When she bent down to put on her boots, her ass was round and grabbable in the tight denim. They were _not_ the jeans she’d worn on the plane, that was for sure.

Shane glanced at Ryan again and saw Ryan staring, open mouthed. He tried not to snicker too hard, although it took effort. 

“I think Ryan should change his shirt,” Shane said. 

“Do you, now?” Sara wasn’t even being subtle with her leering. “Yeah,” said Sara. “Something that doesn’t smell quite so much like plane.”

Ryan sat up, and the buttons holding his shirt closed strained valiantly.

_C’mon, guys, why not think about some dereliction of duty?_ …maybe Shane was a little bit loopy, from the plane ride and the long work day they’d had - they’d gone from the office to the airport, and maybe that had been a bit… much, in retrospect. 

Shane rubbed his eyes, and then he caught Sara’s eye. 

“You too,” said Sara.

“Mm?”

“You smell like plane,” said Sara. “Go change your shirt.” 

“Wouldn’t it be better if I took a shower?”

“There’s only one shower,” Ryan reminded Shane as he went to dig through his suitcase, pulling out another button down.

“You could shower together,” Sara pointed out.

… great. More awkward. 

Ryan cleared his throat, and Shane went to find his own spare shirt.

Sara didn't seem bothered, but then again she seemed _amused_ by all the awkwardness between Shane and Ryan.

Shane shrugged into his shirt, a blue flannel button down that Sara always said made his shoulders look especially broad.

Although Ryan was taking up the bulking duties for everyone, but... still.

He could practically _feel_ Ryan's eyes on his back, roaming up and down like a pair of hands. Shane shifted, then turned around so that he was facing Ryan as he buttoned his shirt up. If Ryan was going to stare a hole into the back of his head, he might as well stare back, right?

Ryan made eye contact, held it for a full ten seconds, and then blushed and looked down again.

Shane glanced over at Sara and saw that she was watching them with a look on her face that suggested she thought it was all hilarious. 

Shane stuck his tongue out at her. She grinned at him, then waggled her eyebrows. Ryan rolled his eyes, but he looked amused. 

The tension broke like a plate, and Shane finish buttoning his shirt up.

"So," he said, "shall we?" 

… okay, so they were already in the process of leaving, but he had to say _something_ \- it felt weird to just stand there, his hands in his pockets, his boots laced up. 

"You should leave a button undone," said Ryan, as Shane bent down to lace up his boots.

"Hm?"

"On your shirt," clarified Ryan. "You should leave a button undone."

"Why?" Shane undid a button anyway so that a bit more of his chest was showing, and he only blushed a little bit. 

"Because," said Ryan. "You just... should."

"Well," said Shane, "if I should, you should too."

"He's right, y'know," Sara piped up from the bed, watching them with interest, as if they were some kind of show put on _explicitly_ for her.

"I'm being ganged up on," Ryan groused, but he undid his top button. "I feel like I'm in high school again."

"If we're going out drinking, does that mean that you feel more or less like you're in high school?" Shane was trying not to stare at Ryan's bulging biceps, or at the way the shirt positively _bulged_ across the muscles of his arms. 

God, but Ryan was built.

He just wanted... what did he want?

Ryan shivered, and then he was grabbing a sweater from the suitcase and pulling it over his head.

"It's too cold for people here," he groused.

"You're just a thin-blooded Californian," said Shane. "There isn't even any snow falling!"

"Can you boys stop shaking your weather dicks at each other?" Sara was standing in the open door with her arms crossed under her breasts. It was putting them a bit more on display than they'd normally be in such a baggy sweater, and Shane allowed himself an ogle. 

"What would a weather dick even look like?"

Ryan maneuvered past her, and he only blushed a little when they brushed against each other.

"I'm personally picturing a snow globe kinda deal," said Shane. "Y'know, you shake it, there's a whole bunch of fake snow fluttering around something in the middle of it."

“Is it a dick that pees snow, or a snow globe with a dick inside of it?” Sara looked intrigued.

“It’s a dick _with_ snow in it, like a snow globe, duh.” Shane made a silly, dismissive gesture with one hand.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You'd be endlessly smug if you had actual snow in your dick," said Ryan. 

"Well, if I had snow, what would you have, sand? California isn't exactly known for its precipitation." 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something.

"Wildfires don't count as precipitation," said Shane.

"If your dick could be on fire, that'd be pretty cool," said Sara, as they walked down the hallway together in a clump.

"Do you think that Ghostrider's dick is on fire?"

Now Ryan's expression was thoughtful. 

"I don't think so? Do the comics address it?"

Shane's mind was going places. 

He wasn't sure how he felt about those places.

"I've only seen the Nicholas Cage movie," said Ryan.

"You say, as if there have been any other movies," said Shane.

"Hey man, there might be," said Ryan. "You know what Marvel stuff is like. There's always some random TV movie from the seventies, or a television show that ran for maybe three episodes before it got canned. So for all I know, there is, in fact, another Ghost Rider movie floating around out there somewhere."

"Is Ghost Rider actually Marvel?"

"I think so," said Sara, "but don't hold me to it."

They stopped in front of the elevator, and Sara leaned into Shane's side, as Ryan pressed the elevator call button.

Shane caught Ryan's furtive glance in their direction, and then Sara hooked her fingers into Ryan's pocket. 

Ryan blushed, but he moved a little closer until he was almost hip to hip with Sara, and his arm was pressed against the back of Shane's hand where it was resting on Sara's shoulder.

Shane paused, then turned his hand around to squeeze Ryan's arm.

Ryan's eyes flicked to Shane's face, and then the elevator dinged and they all jumped. 

Whatever tension they'd been building broke, and Shane pulled away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

A family got off of the elevator, chattering happily, and the three of them got on.

"So why'd you choose to go to a ski lodge?" Ryan leaned against one wall of the elevator, his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked so at ease that it was obviously put on, and Shane would have thought it was funny if he wasn't mimicking the same posture.

This was all just... this was like being in high school again, only _more_ awkward. Who knew that Shane Madej could be more awkward than he was at sixteen?

He was grinning a bit in spite of himself, because, well.

How could he not?

"What's so funny?" Sara was between the two of them, and she was resting comfortably against the wall looking downright _suave_.

... well, as close to suave as someone could look in a lavender turtleneck sweater in a ski resort elevator.

The elevator dinged again and Shane jumped again, because apparently his nerves were shredded to shit. He gave a long, gusty sigh, and he followed after Sara and Ryan into the lobby of the resort.

He may or may not have been looking at their butts.

Possibly.

* * *

Shane, Sara, and Ryan sat at a small, round table in a corner of the restaurant, knee to knee to knee to knee.

There was wine and it wasn't half bad, as far as wine went.

Shane, admittedly, didn't know much about wine.

It went down smooth and warmed Shane's stomach, and it left his head a little fuzzy: all the things he needed, really.

As closely pressed together as they were, Shane's hand could occasionally rest on Sara's knee, or on Ryan's.

Nobody was complaining.

Ryan was just... permanently pink at this point. as he blushing, or was he flushed from the wine?

Who could tell?

As they nibbled on bread, Ryan leaned in almost conspiratorially, and his hand was on Shane's arm.

"I gotta know, big guy," he said. "Why a ski resort? None of us ski, and I hate the cold."

"Well," said Sara, before Shane could say anything, "Shane was whining about how we can't call it a proper winter if we don't see any snow. And then... I thought it might be a good idea to invite you along.”

"If you really hated it this much," Shane added, and his knee was full on pressed against Ryan's, "we could have gone somewhere else."

"Guys, it's _your_ romantic getaway," said Ryan, and there was an audible pause.

"Well," said Shane.

"Well?"

"Well," Shane said again, "you're part of it too. So you have a right to some input."

Ryan cleared his throat and Sara looked down at her plate, which had a piece of bread on it. 

"So what's there to do at a ski resort, other than ski?"

Ryan's tone was a little bit too bright, but he looked like he was trying not to grin. Maybe the booze was getting to him, and he was finally _relaxing_. 

"They've got a spa," said Sara, "and hot tubs. And hiking, a pool, and there's always going into town."

"Sounds like a fun few days," said Ryan. "Looking forward to it."

"So am I," said Shane. 

"I gotta admit," Ryan said, and he was leaning back into his seat now, his shirt stretching over his biceps, "it's nice to sleep someplace that’s not a cramped motel room or a sleeping bag on the floor of some haunted place."

Shane tried not to stare. 

He glanced over at Sara, and saw that she wasn't trying.

"Well," said Shane, "only the best for Sara. Wouldn't want her to have to breathe in any of the gross shit that we're usually dealing with on a shoot."

"I dunno what you're talking about," said Sara. "You just need to find a luxury hotel that's haunted and do an episode there."

"We did the episode in New Orleans," Ryan pointed out. "But we'd have to bring another believer, to balance things out."

"I dunno," said Shane, looking over at the both of them, aware that his face was stretching into a fond expression and completely unsure as to how to stop it. "I kinda like it being this unbalanced."

"Because it's unbalanced in _your_ favor," Ryan groused.

"I dunno, Ry," said Sara, "I think it's in your favor." Ryan bit his lip and turned pinker, as if that was possible.

Shane watched the two of them - saw Sara's leg moving under the table, just a bit, saw Ryan's hands tighten on his wine glass.

Sara's calf was moving against Shane's, and Ryan's legs were shifting open.

Shane made eye contact with Ryan, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You okay there, Ry?" Shane kept his voice mild.

"I'm fine," said Ryan roughly.

"I'm not actually, like, touching his dick," said Sara, her voice low.

Ryan coughed, and Shane reached over to wap him on the back.

Ryan wheezed, and Sara looked entirely too amused with herself.

"You _are_ a sensitive thing, aren't you?" Shane's tone was teasing, but his mind was going... places.

"Shane, you nearly had a heart attack the first time I put my hand on your inner thigh," Sara said. "You don't really have any room to talk."

"I didn't say I did," Shane said promptly. "I'm just saying."

"You're just saying?" Ryan took a swig of water, and he was grinning.

"I'm just saying," Shane said.

"What are you just saying?"

"Something profound," said Shane. "Obviously, from a man of my stature."

"Being tall doesn't make you profound," said Ryan. "Stop kidding yourself."

"There's more room for deep thoughts," Shane argued.

Ryan took a drink of his wine, and Sara looked amused. "Just keep telling yourself that, kid," she said.

"You're both ganging up on me," groused Shane.

"It's why you like us," said Ryan. 

"He's right, y'know," said Sara. "It's better for you to admit it than to keep denying it. It's just embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as you continuing to deny that ghosts exist," Ryan countered.

Sara snorted. "I wouldn't go that far," she said. 

"But how far would you go?" Ryan was looking at her, his expression downright _sultry_ , and Shane shifted, pressing his knees together. His cock swelled in his jeans, pressing against his zipper through his boxers.

What would it be like, to have that look directed at him?

"I dunno," said Sara, and she was giving Ryan the same look, which was making Shane's cock twitch. "How far are you willing to take me?"

And then the waiter arrived, and the moment was ruined.

* * *

The food was good. Not spectacular, but pretty good. 

Ryan ate steak, Sara ate chicken, Shane ate fish.

The food might have been cardboard, because his eyes were on Sara and Ryan. 

They were flirting.

They were all flirting, but Shane was paying more attention to _their_ flirting, and maybe he was being scintillating, or maybe he was just making noises out of his mouth. Fucked if he knew.

He was only paying attention to the warm spots where their skin was touching his, to how Sara’s curly hair shone when the light hit it, to the way the shadows played across the planes of Ryan’s face.

It wasn’t until they were eating dessert that he came back to himself, more or less.

“So what do you guys want to do, after dinner?”

Ryan’s tone was casual.

Entirely too casual. 

“I was thinking we could hang out,” said Shane.

“Hang out,” Ryan echoed.

“Sounds good to me,” Sara said, and she was downright _cheerful_ as she dug into her chocolate cake. 

“Hanging out,” Ryan said weakly. “Should be great.”

* * *

“The hot tub is open all night,” Sara said as they made their way back to the room.

“Is it?” Shane tried to put on a casual tone. 

Sara indicated the outdoor hot tub in a corner by the outdoor pool, bracketed by snowbanks. “It’s open all night,” said Sara. “We should do it.”

“Do what?”

Alright, so Shane was a little foggy-headed.

It was probably the alcohol.

“Late night hot tubbing,” said Sara. “Let’s do it.”

“Is it even late night?”

“It’s nearly eleven,” said Ryan, looking at his phone. 

“Does that count as “late” for a Friday night at a ski resort?” Shane was walking along, towards their room. 

The corridor was cold - it was made of glass, and the wind was making the tree branches tap against the glass.

If the place had been abandoned, Shane would have even gone so far as to call it spooky.

“Well, I don’t see anyone else around,” said Sara, “so I have to assume that it is, at least a little bit. Anyway, time is relative.”

“Right,” said Ryan.

They were standing close together and one of Ryan’s hands was resting on Sara’s hip, his finger hooked into her pocket. 

Shane crossed his arms over his chest, looking them over, and was surprised at how… not jealous he felt.

_You guys should kiss,_ he almost said, and then the elevator dinged and the two of them drew apart.

* * *

“I’m glad I remembered to pack a bathing suit,” said Ryan, as they made their way back downstairs towards the hot tub. 

Ryan was wearing a shirt, and his bathing suit was bright green.

Sara was wearing a robe with a bikini under it. It was a purple bikini, and Shane hadn’t even tried to hide his lecherous expression when she asked him to do up the tie at the base of her neck.

His bathing suit was a sedate blue thing, and it rustled with every step he took.

None of them were wearing shoes, and all of them were carrying towel.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ryan looked nervous as they stopped in front of the door to the outdoor pool.

“What are you worried about?” Sara shot him a sidelong glance, her hands in the pockets of her robe.

“Getting yelled at,” Ryan said promptly. “Getting kicked out of the resort. Freezing my balls off. Ruining my relationship with two of my best friends.”

“They’ve got fence around the hot tub area - if they didn’t want anyone in it, they’d close it,” Shane pointed out.

“The water is too hot to freeze your balls off,” said Sara. 

“So I can risk sterility instead,” Ryan said tonelessly. “Great.”

Nobody mentioned the “ruining my relationship” comment, because… well, how _do_ you bring that up?

“You are _impossible_ to please tonight, aren’t you?” Shane put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Ryan… blushed, his neck to his hairline. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s fine,” said Sara, and then she opened the door.

The air was cold, and it hit Shane in the chest like a medicine ball.

Ryan made an undignified noise, and Shane unthinkingly put an arm around Ryan’s shoulders, pulling Ryan closer to him. 

“You’re too much of a string bean to warm me up,” Ryan groused, but his arm went around Shane’s waist anyway.

“I’m not a stringbean,” Sara said, crowding up to Ryan’s other side, hip to hip.

“This is adorable and whatnot, but I can’t walk like this,” Ryan said. “God, there is snow on the ground. I am walking my bare feet across snow.”

“Calm down, you big baby,” said Shane as they approached the tub.

It was in a shadowy alcove surrounded by a wooden fence, built into a deck, and they climbed the steps up to get to it and then dropped their towels on a nearby bench.

The snow was close enough to the edge of the hot tub that the wood was wet, and Shane winced when he stepped in a particularly cold puddle.

“Snow and naked should not be together,” Ryan groused.

“This isn’t naked,” Sara pointed out, and then she was untying her robe, opening it like something out of a porno and draping it across the bench. 

Shane’s eyes darted between Sara’s lovely form, and the look on Ryan’s face.

And then Ryan was ducking into the hot tub, sitting on the little platform inside, and he sighed.

“This is going to be weirder than the time in New Orleans,” said Shane, and he pulled his shirt up and off. His skin broke out into goosebumps and his nipples were hard enough to cut glass. _Fuck_ , that was bracing. 

He was breathing deeply, careful gulping breaths, and the air was like drinking mouthwash: harsh, strong, and a bit like being kicked in the chest.

“I dunno,” Ryan said, and he was watching the both of them now, his eyes bright in the darkness. “We’re not being filmed this time.”

Sara snorted and slid into the water herself, giving a little shriek when the heat met her cold skin.

Shane snickered, but then they were both looking at him expectantly.

“Well, big guy?” Ryan gave him a look that could best be described as challenging.

“Gimme a minute,” Shane said. “I’m enjoying the chance to get some cold air, for once.”

“What do you mean, for once? We go to cold places tons of times!” Ryan was beginning to turn pink - the hot tub was small enough that his knees were pressed against Sara’s.

“Yeah, but this is different,” said Shane, and he took another deep breath, enjoying the sensation of filling his lungs, the sweet shock of cold slithering down into his chest.

“I think this is a white people thing,” Ryan said.

“Don’t look at me,” said Sara, “I’m a white people, and I don’t get it.” 

“Get in here, before you freeze your balls off,” said Ryan.

“Wouldn’t want that,” said Shane, and he stepped in, gingerly, sighing as the hot water went up around his knees.

He sank down and the heat burrowed down into his muscles, leaving him boneless and relaxed.

“Your feet are fucking huge,” Ryan said, and he was looking down at where their feet were all pressed together.

Shane’s dwarfed both of theirs. 

“You know what they say about big feet,” said Ryan, and he waggled his eyebrows. 

“Shane _did_ say that most men have a matching penis,” Sara pointed out.

Ryan flushed, and Shane put his hands behind his head, his fingers tangling in his own hair.

That was always something that helped him calm down. 

“You guys should kiss,” said Ryan, unexpectedly. 

“What?” Sara looked faintly surprised.

“Kiss. You guys should kiss.” Ryan’s cheeks were still turning pink, but he was grinning. 

“Any particular reason why?” Shane glanced around, anxiety bubbling in his stomach just a bit.

The whole area around the hot tub was dark, and nobody was around anyway.

“Because I can’t work up the nerve to kiss either of you,” Ryan said, with a surprising amount of honesty. “I’m drunk enough to, like, talk about this, but not actually drunk enough to, like, _do_ anything.”

“Oh,” said Sara. “That makes sense.”

“So you should kiss, so _someone_ is getting kissed,” said Ryan.

“You can still get kissed,” Shane pointed out, and his heart was beating a little faster in his ears. 

“Let me… ease into it,” said Ryan. 

“Fair enough,” said Sara, and then she just… climbed into Shane’s lap, her hands on Shane’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Ryan breathed, and in the dimness Shane could just make out Ryan’s eyes.

Sara looked at Ryan over her shoulder. “Can you see?”

“Yeah,” said Ryan. “Yeah, I can see… I can see everything.”

“Not yet, you can’t,” said Sara, and then her hands were tangling in Shane’s hair and he was pulled into a hot, toe-curlingly sweet kiss. 

He slid his hands down to her waist, pulling her close, and then her tongue was in his mouth and her fingers were in his hair, tangling up, forcing his head back. The long expanse of his neck now visible to Ryan.

He could practically _feel_ Ryan’s eyes on him, and he moaned a little louder than was probably polite considering how public it was.

Well… the noise from the water was loud, and nobody would be able to see them from here.

The anxiety was on the very edge of his mind, but it was mixing up with the arousal, with the sensation of being watched by Ryan, and it was… oh, god. Shane was shaking, and his mouth was opening wider when he pulled back, panting.

“Fuck,” Ryan said, and his voice was fervent.

Sara pulled back, and she looked at Shane, then Ryan.

“You guys should kiss,” she told them, her tone earnest, echoing Ryan’s earlier statement. 

“We should?”

“You _totally_ should,” said Sara.

Ryan looked at Shane.

Shane looked at Ryan.

Shane wasn’t really… thinking, when he reached out a hand and placed his fingers on the back of Ryan’s neck, and then they were kissing.

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but… oh, this was heady.

There was a hand on the back of his head and a hand on his chest, a third hand on his hip, and he couldn’t keep track of whose hand was whose, wasn’t that nice?

He was gibbering, and he was kissing, as Sara’s hand in his hair (it had to be Sara’s, her hands were smaller) was guiding him back to kiss her, and Shane’s own hand was squeezing Ryan’s arm, his bicep flexing under his fingers.

Ryan’s hand was on Shane’s chest, Sara’s tongue was in Shane’s mouth, and Ryan’s hand was pressed up against Shane’s lower belly, and how was it _so_ hot, even in the hot water.

There was hot water, sweaty skin, and then there was the cold air, making Shane’s whole body break out in goosebumps, waves of them moving from between his shoulder blades and along his stomach, his cock twitching against Sara’s thigh.

“He likes that,” Sara said. 

“I like a lot of things,” Shane said, and he sounded like he was a million miles away, dazed and panting like he’d been running. There was sweat running down his face, his chest, from arousal, from the heat of the water. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Ryan snorted as his hand slid lower.

“I like a lot of things,” Shane said again, then; “I _want_ a lot of things.” 

“What do you want right now?” Ryan’s expression was something between amused and turned on. 

_I want to eat you alive,_ popped into his head. _I want to stay here between the two of you forever, I want you to never let me go._

“I want to give you head,” he said. 

“... which “you” are you talking to here?” Now Ryan looked nervous.

“Both of you?” Shane’s head was spinning - the heat was making his head spin, the alcohol altering his perceptions just enough to give everything a slight dreamlike quality.

“Well, you can’t do both of us at once,” said Ryan.

“I could if I tried,” said Shane. “I can do _anything_ I set my mind to.”

Sara snickered, and her hands stroked along his chest.

He returned the favor, cupping her breasts, pressing his thumbs against her nipples.

They were hard against the pads of his thumbs, like little pebbles, and when he pinched them between his knuckles she groaned, curling forward and pressing her face into his neck, her hips rolling forward.

She was pressing right up against his erection, and he lost himself in the scent of her hair for a moment as it mixed with the scent of the chlorine and the warmth of her body, the warmth of Ryan's gaze.

"God," Ryan said, and his voice was thick. "You're both so... fuck."

Shane's hands went to the nape of Sara's neck where the bathing suit strings rested, and he paused, resting his hand on it. "Can I...?"

She covered his hand with hers and squeezed. 

"Give Ryan the show he wants," she said, shooting a glance at Ryan. 

She was full-on smirking now.

Shane snorted and glanced over at Ryan, who was turning red. 

He was biting his lip.

"Are you... are you okay with possibly flashing people?"

Sara shrugged. "We're surrounded by a fence," she pointed out, "and it's late enough and dark enough that nobody should be able to see anything anyway."

"I can't argue with that logic," said Ryan.

"Yeah you can," said Shane. "You can argue with _any_ logic. I've seen you do it."

He pulled the tie of Sara's bikini top loose with one tug of his fingers, and then it was falling forward and her breasts were bare right in front of his face. He held them in his hands and squeezed, kneading, his thumbs on her nipples.

He leaned forward, nuzzling into her cleavage, and then kissed his way towards her left breast to wrap his lips around her nipple and suck. She tasted like skin, like the chlorine, like the salt of her sweat. When he flickered his tongue against the very tip of her nipple, her fingernails dug into the back of his neck.

She groaned, her hips rolling forward, grinding herself against him. Her bathing suit was pulled up tight against her vulva and he could feel her cleft up against his shaft, through his bathing suit.

He groaned around her nipple, then moved to the other one while twisting the one he'd been sucking on.

Sara's back arched, pressing her breast into his hand, and he grinned, nipping her gently, then pulling off of her with a "pop," as she looked down at him. Her eyes were hazy.

"I need you to eat me out, like, right now," she told him.

"You should," Ryan interjected, and Shane looked over at him. He was flushed and his hands were under the water.

Nobody had a right to look that good in the dim light from the hotel’s windows, sweating in a hotel hot tub, and yet.

Ryan's eyes were bright, his hair was plastered down to his head with sweat, and his skin glistened like something out of a certain kind of magazine you'd buy from behind a counter.

...Shane had never actually _bought_ one of those magazines behind a counter, but the principle was the same, right?

"Shane?" Sara prodded him in the chest and Shane came back to himself, more or less.

"You okay?" Sara's hand cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing over his lips.

He covered her hand with his own, and he turned his face into her hand, kissing her palm, then the tips of her fingers. "I got distracted by both of you being really hot," he said, which was honest.

It still startled a laugh out of each of them - a snicker from Ryan, a sharp bark from Sara.

"So," said Ryan, "are you, uh... are you still interested?" 

"Hm?"

"In eating her out," Ryan said, indicating Sara, and Shane cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Yeah, if, uh... if you'd be okay with that."

"Oh no," said Sara, her tone deadpan, "my totally hot boyfriend and equally hot crush are both here, asking me if I'm up for getting head."

"Maybe you'd like to wait until we're back at the room," Shane said, holding both hands up defensively.

Sara climbed off of his lap and onto the edge of the hot tub, across from Shane. Her legs were dangling into the water, and she kicked her feet a little, adding to the turbulence of the water. She spread her thighs open and Shane licked his lips, looking from the juncture of her thighs, up the line of her body, to her dangling bikini covering her belly, to her breasts, up to her face.

She smiled at him and she was biting her lip, just a little bit. "You ready for a show, Ry? Shane's a _pro_ at oral."

"Thanks for laying on the pressure," Shane said, but he moved across the hot tub, his hands going to Sara's inner thighs to spread them open a little wider.

"Just take that pressure and put it where it’ll be appreciated," Sara teased, and she sounded downright _smug_.

Shane rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly. 

He leaned in and kissed her vulva through her bikini bottom, and she shivered, her hands going to the top of his head.

There was a disturbance in the water and then Ryan was pressed against his side, his hand on Shane's hip.

"Just... pretend I'm not here," Ryan said, right in Shane's ear, and Shane shivered, his whole body breaking out into goosebumps. His stomach tried to leap up towards his throat, his cock hardening between his legs.

"Right," said Shane, and he swallowed and pushed Sara's bikini bottoms to the side.

It would probably be a bad idea to just take them off.

Anyway, if they got caught, it was easier to dismiss someone having their bikini top down than their bottoms.

Oh god, he was already justifying it.

And then Sara’s hand was on the back of his head, pressing his face into her cunt, and he didn’t really care about anything.

He slid his tongue between her labia, stiffening it, then moving up to flicker the very tip of his tongue against her entrance.

She was so _hot_ against him, hot and smooth and slick, a bit like sticking his tongue in her mouth, only moreso because it was grasping, and musky and salty, and every pass of his tongue made her whine and squirm.

She shuddered against him, her thighs trying to close, and he held her open, his fingers digging into her inner thighs with just enough force that she might wake up just a _little_ bit bruised the next day, exactly the way she liked it.

Her heels were digging into his sides and then he was grabbing one thigh, pulling her leg over his shoulder and spreading her open with two fingers, licking her from taint to clit with the flat of his tongue. 

He used the very tip of his tongue on her clit, and then he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. She made a strangled sort of gasp and then went quiet.

Ryan shifted away from him, climbing up to sit next to Sara, and Shane would have looked at him, but Sara’s hands were pulling him closer and he was doing that _thing_ with his tongue that always made her squeal, and he was kind of curious as to how she’d keep quiet.

He didn’t hear any muffling, and she was squirming, but otherwise she seemed to be… relaxing, her legs falling even more open.

His hands slid under her ass (ow, that was concrete, his knuckles were going to be abraded) and pulled her closer, until his nose was against her clit and she was getting wetter for him, lusher, filling his mouth.

He was drooling down his chin, and it was falling and mixing with the hot tub water.

He was never getting in another hot tub after this.

He glanced up and saw Ryan kissing Sara - full-on soul kissing her, his mouth on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his fingers in her hair, one hand on her breast.

Sara was moaning into Ryan’s mouth and her hips were rolling forward, just a bit.

Then her hands were on the back of Shane's neck, pushing his face back between her legs, and he grinned, opening his mouth wider.

He took her labia into his mouth and sucked, then slid his tongue between them again and then lower, to slip his tongue inside of her.

She groaned like she was in pain and he could hear it over the bubbling of the water, the way she was panting into Ryan’s mouth.

Her hand was in Ryan’s lap and he wondered if she was jerking him off - god, that... this was all so fucking hot, he might die.

Or maybe he’d die from all of the pool fumes. That was a distinct possibility.

He pressed his face back into her pussy, his tongue on her cilt again, then weaving between her labia as her hips jerked up to meet his mouth.

He sucked on her clit, flickering his tongue on the very tip and then lapping at it with long, broad strokes as she began to tremble against him.

She was squirming against him and he held on tighter to her in an attempt to keep her still, but she was moaning again and getting wetter against his mouth, muskier.

She was beginning to pulse against his tongue. 

He chased it, licking up her wetness, fucking her with his tongue, sucking and licking her clit until she was bucking against him. 

She was shifting until her butt was off the edge of the hot tub, leaning heavily against Ryan, and then she was lying on her back, which had to be uncomfortable, because snow, but also, he had more access to… well, everything, so he couldn’t argue too hard.

Her hands were yanking at him, and her knees were over his shoulders as she squirmed, her heels digging into his lower back, her hips rolling up to meet each pass of his tongue.

“Fuck,” Sara said, and her voice was going rough and high. “Fuck, fuck, Shane!”

Her thighs were like marble, and she was holding him in place until all he could do was lick and suck, his head going swimmy. But then she was gasping, and there was a gush of fluid across his chin and his lips.

He used his tongue to help her ride her orgasm out until she shoved him away, still panting, her legs shaking. 

“God, Shane, where were you even _hiding_ all of that?” Ryan’s eyes were like saucers, even in the dim lighting.

Shane wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and satback on his heels. 

Ryan descended like some kind of predatory bird (Shane’s metaphors were all mixed up, but he was still getting the blood back to his brain), and then Ryan’s mouth was on Shane’s and they were kissing, Ryan practically _licking_ the inside of Shane’s mouth, and Shane might have found it gross but his head was too spinny to judge.

“I wanna give you head,” Shane mumbled against Ryan’s lips. “I may die if I don’t have your cock in my mouth, like, right now.”

Okay, so he was exaggerating a little.

But only a little.

“Wow,” said Ryan. “You get _whiny_ when you’re horny.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Sara said, and she sounded like she was trying not to laugh. She was tying her bikini top back up, and it was a pity, but really it was all for the best. 

“Doesn’t your jaw hurt?” Ryan cupped Shane’s jaw, his thumb against the hinge, and Shane took Ryan’s index finger into his mouth to suck on it. He swirled his tongue along the tip, tracing Ryan's knuckles with the tip of his tongue.

Ryan shuddered, his eyes fluttering closed. He was in an awkward position, bent nearly double, still sitting on the edge of the hot tub, his feet still in the water.

Shane shook his head, popping off of Ryan’s finger, and he gave what he hoped was an alluring grin even though it would probably be lost in the low light. “So?”

“Sure,” Ryan said. “I’d be all for that.” 

Shane snorted, crowding closer, and then he was between Ryan’s thighs for the first time. He rested his elbows on the tops of Ryan’s legs, his hands going to the waistband of Ryan’s bathing suit. “Sound a little more excited, why don’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Ryan said, “I just saw my best friend eat out my other good friend, and now said best friend is about to suck me off and we’re gonna end up on the cover of TMZ if we get caught….”

“TMZ doesn’t have covers,” Sara pointed out, leaning against Ryan, her head on Ryan’s shoulder and one hand tracing across his well-muscled chest. “We’re nowhere _near_ famous enough to be of interest to them.”

“I dunno,” said Shane, as he pushed the waistband of Ryan’s swim trunks down, squinting to get a good look at Ryan’s cock as it bobbed forward to hit Ryan in the belly. “Didn’t one of those guys from Good Mythical Morning end up on it?”

“Yeah, but they’re, like, for real famous. They were in movie theater ads.” Sara put a hand on top of Shane’s head, tangling her fingers in his hair and forcing his face up to look at them. “You’re getting distracted,” she told Shane. “C’mon.”

“Yes, boss,” Shane said, and rolled his eyes a bit, his hand wrapping around the base of Ryan’s cock.

“You need to teach me that trick,” said Ryan. 

“What, the getting him to shut up trick? It’s pretty easy,” said Sara, and she was pushing down on the back of Shane’s head, gently.

Shane obliged, opening his mouth to let Ryan’s cock slide in for the first time.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had a cock in his mouth - it was the first time in a _while_ , admittedly, but some things are like riding a bicycle, aren’t they?

The image of a bicycle with a dildo for a seat entered into his head and he let out a snort of laughter, then took Ryan’s cock deeper into his mouth to keep from doing it again.

Ryan was thick on his tongue, half in, half out of Shane’s mouth, and Shane had his fingers loosely wrapped around the base as he sucked, hollowing his cheeks out.

Sara’s hand was on his head, and then Ryan’s hand was on the side of his face.

He turned his head so that the head of Ryan’s cock pushed against his cheek, and then Ryan was pressing down on his own cock through Shane’s face.

“That’s really fucking weird,” Ryan said in a conversational tone of voice.

Shane gave another snicker, and then moaned as Sara yanked on his hair, his own cock throbbing.

He was _right_ up against one of the jets of the hot tub, and they hadn’t planned it. It was pressing up against him, a hot burst of pressure up against the head of his cock. It was already beginning to swell, as he ground his hips forward. 

He drew his head back until he had just the head balanced on his lower lip, and he swirled his tongue along the tip, gathering more pre-come along the very tip of his tongue. Then swallowed Ryan all the way down, as deep as he could, until Ryan’s belly was pressed against his nose.

His voice was going to be _wrecked_.

“Fuck,” Ryan said, and his voice was rough. “Fuck, Shane…”

“Mmm,” Shane murmured, and he swallowed around the cock in his throat, which was… awkward, but fuck it.

He was drooling some more.

This hot tub would be at least, like, ten percent his drool by the end of the evening, if things kept going the way they were.

He began to bob his head, carefully, his lips moving up and down the length of the shaft, tongue flickering along the head.

The jet of the hot tub seemed to be getting more intense - or maybe he was getting more sensitive?

He didn’t want to be the guy who came in the hot tub.

That seemed… like something he didn’t want to do.

Ryan’s noises were getting more desperate, and he was beginning to roll his hips forward. Shane held on to them, partially to keep Ryan’s dick from jamming down his throat and partially because he just wanted to feel the skin and muscle and bone shift under his hand as he began to suck harder, doing obscene things with his tongue, his mouth making wet noises. 

It all had an air of the surreal - the hot water splashing around him, the alcohol making Shane’s head spin, the throb of Ryan’s cock in his mouth, the boniness of Ryan’s feet pressing into his sides…

It was all just one big _moment_ , all happening at once, and Shane lost all track of time, just sucked and licked and drooled and moaned, doing his best to give Ryan pleasure, to give Sara pleasure with the sight of it all.

Ryan was going completely stiff, his cock swelling, and then he started to shake.

“Shane,” Ryan mumbled, “Shane, I’m… I…”

“Do it,” Sara said, and her nails dug into Shane’s scalp, making Shane moan. His moan sent vibrations up Ryan’s cock, and Ryan was losing his self control, was just fucking into Shane’s mouth and _god_ , but that was a lot of dick down Shane’s throat. Shane would have complained, but _fuck_ if this wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

And then there was salt and bitterness on his tongue, and Ryan’s cock was throbbing in his mouth, and the come was thick and bitter and salty, dripping down Shane’s throat and out of the corners of Shane’s mouth. It was all… it was a lot.

He wished they could see him in good light, right here and now, as debauched as this was.

And then he shifted his hips at just the right angle (the wrong angle?) and his orgasm hit him in the back of the head, the pressure in his gut breaking like a bone, leaving him wordless. Hs mouth fell open, his hips jerking forward as his cock pulsed, and his knees went weak.

The pleasure was _sweet_ , almost cold, a counterpoint to the hot water all around him. A part of him wanted to just sink to the bottom of the hot tub and let his whole self be covered in water.

Then what he’d just done caught up with him.

He sat down, hard, the water going up to his chin, and he looked up at the both of them withhis chest heaving.

“I’m the kind of guy who comes in a hotel hot tub,” Shane said, and his voice was so rough it cracked, and Sara snickered.

“Yep,” Sara said. “You’ll just have to live with that.”

Shane rested his forehead on Ryan’s knee and he sighed as Ryan’s fingers combed through his hair. 

“Next time we do that,” Ryan said, “can it maybe be in a place where we can be naked?” He was tucking himself back into his bathing suit.

Sara slid back into the hot tub next to Shane, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’d go one better,” Sara said, “and say next time, let’s do it in a place where we can _see_ each other be naked.”

“You aim high,” Shane said. “I like that.” He kissed her and she pulled back, licking a little bit of come off of the corner of his mouth.

“Well,” said Ryan, still sitting with his feet in the water, “where else is she gonna aim, if she’s aiming for _you_?”

His hand found Shane’s, and he squeezed Shane’s fingers. 

Shane rolled his eyes, but he was too comfortable to think of a snappy comeback. 

Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
